


promises - avatrice

by thecrayreport



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrayreport/pseuds/thecrayreport
Summary: Rough beginnings don't always have tragic endings, a lesson that Beatrice learns when confronting a certain halo bearer.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	promises - avatrice

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually one of the first ideas that i had when thinking up what fics to write for the fandom, the second being a bit more fluff. but things happened, twerking dogs were gifed, season two's been announced, and i decided before anything else chaotic happens, i can at least finish this puppy. so enjoy, you disastrous gays, you deserve it <3

Beatrice could hardly recognize the woman who stood in front of her.

Her eyes were no longer a soft, warm amber, but they weren’t cold. When she looked at Beatrice, especially when she first appeared alongside Mary, they were dark and empty, as if being taken in by a black hole. That was what Ava was now, not just a survivor, but a remnant. The living embodiment of what truly happened when all of one’s joy and innocence was snatched, and after fighting so hard against it.

Beatrice knew such a feeling all too well. She had been in the same situation for so many years, she was an expert when it came to seeing it in others. Ava was a husk, a hollow puppet who had finally stopped trying to take hold of their strings. She understood her purpose now, yes, but where was the passion behind it? She exorcised a demon. She had saved someone’s life. That was what they were all supposed to do without any question. But what did it mean if it came at the cost of your own satisfaction?

It was too nice a night to dwell on such things, but Beatrice couldn’t help it. The moment she spotted the two of them round the village’s square and approached the bridge, any thought that this would be easy left her mind. Beatrice hoped, or perhaps better believed, that Mary was wrong when she had told her the real reason why Ava wasn’t coming. “Unprepared” wasn’t exactly a clear statement. They came from a ministry that had effectively trained people like Ava for generations, long before they were ever thought of and will continue to do so eons after. If there was any sort of uncertainty that needed to be clarified, that could easily be stamped out. They were professionals, and they were together, forever and always.

Weren’t they?

Ava tried to keep her head down the entire way, but it was a long walk. Beatrice could see the fatigue weighing down her eyes as Mary addressed her.

“Bit chilly out here,” she said, rubbing at her arms.

Beatrice nodded in silence.

Mary looked between the two of them. Ava busied herself by staring off into the valley below, her eyes scanning both the distant and not-so-distant mountainous peaks. Although Beatrice wanted to speak, there were just too many words she wanted to say where she was ultimately rendered speechless. What could she say that could compare to the anguish within her heart? What could she possibly do?

Mary wasn’t one for silence, at least not the chaotic kind. The tension shared between the two of them might as well have taken corporal form. She huffed, and jerked her chin toward the parked SUV mere feet away.

“I’ll go warm up the car,” she said. “Give you guys some time to talk.”

It was then when Ava dared to lift her head, and for the first time since she had last seen her, Beatrice saw emotion flare across her face. It was alarm, maybe a sprinkle of anger that caused her jaw to clench, but it was something other than indifference. It was a promise that somewhere underneath the walls that she had built around herself, there was the woman that she did know and care about. Even if it meant that said person didn’t want to be left alone with her if her life depended on it.

“I-I’ll just go back, then,” Ava said, tripping over her tongue with the same clumsiness as when she (tried to) train. "Make sure there aren't any more demons poking their shifty, little heads around."

Mary shot her a look, the type that could either bend steel or break a person's heart, whichever hurt the most. Again, it wasn't anger. Beatrice didn't believe that either one of them was that unsettled by the other person. But they were disturbed, hence why Mary stared Ava down into submission. They were already at their lowest point; the last thing that they needed was to be completely splintered.

"Talk," Mary repeated, "or, by god, I'll tie you up together and make you."

Before she left them, she offered Beatrice a half smile, maybe to lift her spirits. If all else failed, they did still have each other. It was the cool drink that she needed. Beatrice watched her go, and when she faced Ava again, it was with a renewed clarity.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Ava shifted her feet. She motioned to her left eyebrow, which had a thin slit down its middle. “I got hit in the face,” she muttered. “When I thought I would have to exorcise a demon, I didn’t think it would beat my ass.”

Beatrice smiled, briefly forgetting to ask herself if it was appropriate to do so. But it was too late. Ava saw it, but rather than immediately turn hostile, she smiled, too. The next thing Beatrice knew, she had dared a chuckle, then a snort. She covered her mouth with her hand before she could delve further.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to offend.”

Ava waved her hand. “Mary did enough of that when she brought me here. I’m pretty sure if you hit me with a truck, it wouldn’t hurt a fraction as when she roasted me.”

“But are you okay?”

The change was instantaneous. Before she realized it, Ava’s smile was gone, and she was back to staring toward the mountains.

“I want to figure out what all of this means,” she eventually replied. “What I am. Who I am. Why me, ya know?”

“Will I see you again?” Beatrice asked.

Ava snorted. “You mean, the halo?”

“No.” Beatrice shook her head, lacing her fingers before placing her hands up by her chest. She needed to keep her emotions in check, and for the time being, they were in her quivering palms. She braced herself against them to keep steady. “The halo is irrelevant. I’m asking, as a… friend, will we see each other again?”

Beatrice prayed that she would say both yes and no, a frustrating feeling that was strengthened by Ava’s hesitance. But with all things, the moment passed by her answer, one that Beatrice swore she’d keep close to her heart until it was completed.

“In this life or the next, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> that's *checks watch* four angst-filled oneshots in a row. prepare for an onslaught of fluff coming up next~
> 
> also if you want to connect with me off AO3, my twitter + tumblr is @thecrayreport and my discord is tonibaloney#5318. send me a dm, i don't bite!


End file.
